


Primaveril

by Montblanc (yamsraptor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance, Spring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/pseuds/Montblanc
Summary: Na primavera da juventude, Tsukishima Kei e Yamaguchi Tadashi se encontraram pela primeira vez. A partir desse momento os dois passaram a cultivar um laço e memórias dessa estação, como duas aves que sempre voam juntas e retornam para o mesmo ninho em determinada época do ano.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Primaveril

As cerejeiras estavam em flor quando Yamaguchi Tadashi se encontrou com Tsukishima Kei pela primeira vez. Ele tinha dez anos, e o outro garoto - que Tadashi não conseguiu ver direito devido aos olhos marejados de lágrimas - o defendeu dos bullies que o jogaram no chão de areia perto da saída da escola.

O tom de sua risada sarcástica tocou-lhe o peito, e Yamaguchi desejou um dia poder enfrentar as injustiças de frente, com um sorriso no rosto, assim como aquele menino. Desejou poder agradecê-lo no mesmo dia, mas quando terminou de tirar a areia de suas roupas, seu salvador já tinha ido embora.

Ainda assim, era impossível esquecer não apenas as poucas palavras ditas, como também o perfume das flores que preencheu seu peito após ele ter parado de chorar e assoado o nariz.

Tadashi o encontrou novamente poucos dias depois, enquanto ponderava se deveria ou não entrar para o clube de vôlei da escola. O garoto passou ao seu lado ao entrar na quadra, e ele conseguiu ter coragem suficiente para chamá-lo.

Quando se virou, Tadashi teve certeza de que nunca encontraria alguém mais belo que ele em toda a face da Terra, ou então em todo o universo: Tsukishima Kei era alto para a idade, e Tadashi precisava erguer a cabeça para poder manter uma conversa de igual para igual. Seu cabelo era loiro e curto, com as pontas onduladas, e os olhos pequenos que se escondiam atrás dos óculos eram igualmente dourados. Sua postura era elegante, sua voz era suave, e mesmo a maneira com ele o encarava - com curiosidade inocente e interesse - encantava Yamaguchi.

Kei era o seu total oposto, e Tadashi ficou surpreso por ter despertado a atenção do outro garoto. Ele nunca viu nada de especial em seu corpo pequeno e magro, coberto de sardas, em seus olhos castanhos que marejavam fácil, ou em seu cabelo escuro e bagunçado, difícil de ser domado. Ele não se achava especial, não andava e falava como um pequeno príncipe abençoado com a beleza da lua cheia.

No entanto, talvez por conta de todos esses contrastes, Kei continuou a conversar com ele todos os dias e o encorajou a entrar no clube de vôlei para que pudessem frequentá-lo juntos, e o relacionamento que antes era de meros conhecidos passou a ser uma amizade.

Tanto Tadashi quanto Kei não souberam naquela época - eles ainda eram crianças -, mas as semente da amizade que eles dois plantaram em seus corações estava destinada a crescer e desabrochar de uma maneira surpreendente.

Na primavera do primeiro ano do ensino médio, Tsukishima Kei entendeu isso. Tadashi estava começando a agir de uma maneira um tanto diferente perto dele - estava mais atencioso e também um tanto sem graça algumas vezes -, e Kei, a princípio, deixou isso passar; no entanto, com o passar do tempo, ele passou a perceber mais detalhes sobre o outro garoto.

Tadashi gostava de coroas de flores, de animais, e de estrelas. Seu cabelo sempre estava com duas pequenas mechas para cima, e seus olhos brilhavam quando era sua vez de sacar durante um jogo. Ele não tinha talento natural para o vôlei, mas era determinado de uma maneira que Tsukishima achava invejável. Quando corava - coisa que acontecia com cada vez mais frequência - suas bochechas sardentas ficavam vermelhas, e ele parecia um morango.

O rapaz era doce como uma noite estrelada, tendo constelações na sua pele. Toda vez que eles se olhavam, Kei não podia deixar de se sentir feliz - e seu peito se aquecia, seu coração pulava, ele começava a falar mais alto. Tadashi buscava sua atenção de maneiras diferentes: chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso - Tsukki -, pedindo para ouvir música com seus fones brancos, elogiando suas habilidades no vôlei enquanto fazia questão de sempre oferecer uma toalha ou uma garrafa d’água.

O significado de tudo aquilo chegou para Tsukishima durante uma aula de biologia, tão repentina quanto o ato de encontrar uma flor brotando no asfalto: Kei e Tadashi estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

Naquele momento, sentado em sua carteira, Kei se perguntou se almas gêmeas seriam capazes de existir. O garoto de óculos nunca foi muito de ligar para romances, para as fofocas de seus colegas, ou para confissões escondidas em cartas cheias de sentimentos.

Seu olhar se fixou não no professor, mas em Tadashi, que sentava sempre na primeira carteira. Ele parecia estar realmente concentrado na aula, alternando entre prestar atenção na explicação e anotar a matéria em seu caderno, e Kei sabia que ele acabaria ficando com os dedos manchados de tinta de caneta. Yamaguchi tinha as pernas inquietas quando ficava sentado, e ele não pode deixar de rir baixinho ao perceber que o outro parecia alternar entre balançá-las e cruzá-las.

Sentiu uma vontade súbita de se levantar, de ignorar tudo que estava acontecendo naquele ambiente, e apenas ir até a carteira de Tadashi, segurar seu pulso e sair correndo para bem longe. Uma necessidade repentina de ficar com a pessoa que mais importava para ele no mundo inteiro, de segurar suas mãos e deixar que a tinta dos dedos de Tadashi passasse para os seus também; de correr até que os dois ficassem sem ar, até que Yamaguchi não tivesse mais energia para balançar as pernas quando estivesse sentado - até que ambos tivessem que se deitar, um do lado do outro, e rir de toda aquela loucura após se olharem nos olhos.

Kei não fez nada disso, mas ele gostaria de saber se Tadashi, quando chegou a essa mesma conclusão, também teve esse tipo de desejo.

Eles se beijaram pela primeira vez durante uma manhã ensolarada, no mesmo parque que passaram longas tardes juntos quando eram crianças. As pétalas das flores estavam tão coloridas quanto as bochechas dos dois garotos que se embrenharam no meio das árvores, compartilhando daquele momento junto de toda a natureza.

Quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, os dois demoraram para se separar: Tadashi precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar Kei, mas isso não o impediu de ficar por longos segundos colado a ele, passando os braços pelo seu corpo, fazendo carinho em suas costas, brincando de enrolar os dedos em seu cabelo.

Kei também não queria se separar dele tão cedo. O outro garoto era doce e sua franja fazia-lhe cócegas no rosto. Yamaguchi era o seu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre ria de suas piadas, que não tinha medo de apontar e falar quando ele estava prestes a fazer algo estúpido, que o fez querer continuar a jogar vôlei para poder acompanhar de perto o crescimento de seu potencial.

Assim que ele o chamou pelo seu apelido, agora de uma maneira mais carinhosa, Tsukishima se permitiu a chamá-lo pelo apelido de infância, que ele tinha abandonado depois de um certo tempo: Tashi.

Durante os anos seguintes, eles trocaram bilhetes apaixonados secretamente durante as aulas, e fizeram questão de dar arranjos de flores um para o outro durante o resto do ensino médio.

A cerimônia de formatura foi ao ar livre, e as árvores da escola estavam pintadas de rosa por conta das flores de cerejeira. Durante vários momentos, os dois garotos trocaram olhares de ansiedade e satisfação, e deram as mãos discretamente em meio a todos os discursos e pessoas que estavam por perto.

Eles se separaram dos seus colegas - especialmente dos companheiros do vôlei, que nutriam um carinho profundo pelos dois - e resolveram dar um último passeio na escola, passando pelos mesmos corredores vazios que eles já frequentaram antes, por anos que se passaram mais rápido do que o esperado.

Por último eles foram para a quadra de vôlei. Quando notaram que estavam sozinhos, eles entraram, e a mão de Tadashi buscou a de Kei, que logo a segurou junto com a sua respiração.

Os dois passaram por incontáveis treinos naquela quadra. Seus corpos ainda se lembravam da sequência de alongamentos, suas pernas ainda sabiam como se mover para correr e pular, suas mãos ainda tremiam com a lembrança da sensação de cortar, sacar, bloquear. Se não fossem pelas roupas e pela ocasião, eles certamente teriam buscado uma bola, teriam erguido a rede para treinar saques e bloqueios, suas especialidades, trocando risadas e frases de encorajamento.

Eles se sentaram e se permitiram contemplar o local uma última vez, sem a preocupação dos treinos ou dos jogos futuros - essas coisas se passariam para os alunos que ficaram para a próxima geração do time. Ao menos eles poderiam sempre visitar a escola para ver como seus colegas mais novos estavam se saindo e torcer nos jogos que estavam por vir.

Antes de ir embora, Kei chamou Tadashi para o armário, e o garoto de sardas o seguiu. Assim como eles passaram por vários treinos juntos, eles também passaram um bom tempo dando escapadas de adolescentes naquele armário, aproveitando os minutos antes dos treinos e após a limpeza para trocar beijos escondidos.

Nesse dia, porém, tudo foi mais intenso. Sem a necessidade de se preocuparem com treinos, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi se deixaram levar. O armário não era o lugar mais confortável, mas tinha espaço suficiente não apenas para os equipamentos como também para eles dois, e a luz da pequena janela era o suficiente para que os dois não ficassem totalmente às cegas - não que isso importasse tanto assim, já que eles conheciam o local muito bem depois de todos aqueles anos.

Kei se deleitou com os pequenos suspiros e gemidos baixos que Tadashi soltava enquanto tinha seu pescoço beijado e mordiscado de leve, com a maneira como ele se arrepiou ao sentir a mão passando por debaixo das roupas, com seus pedidos para que ele continuasse.

Eles não se importaram com o fato de que as roupas ficariam amassadas quando eles se despiram, aos poucos, com as mãos trêmulas de desejo. Não era a primeira vez que eles se viam sem roupa, considerando a rotina dos banhos após os treino, mas aquele era o primeiro momento que eles trocavam como amantes.

Kei tinha quase dois metros agora, e Tadashi nunca ansiou tanto por marcar sua pele clara com coisas que não fossem pancadas e arranhões derivados dos treinos. Suas pernas desejaram entrelaçar-se com as dele, tão compridas e musculosas, assim como ele queria colocar a cabeça em seu peito adornado pelos músculos e escutar as batidas de seu coração como se fossem música.

Ele queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, descobrir todos os pequenos detalhes sobre seu corpo e como ele reagiria a cada toque. Queria saber o que o faria rir em cócegas e o que o faria gemer, onde ele mais gostava de ser tocado, e onde era mais sensível aos estímulos.

Mas ele queria saber, principalmente, o que ele poderia fazer para deixá-lo feliz.

Sem as roupas, Tadashi não tinha como esconder as sardas que adornavam cada lugar de seu corpo. Elas se concentravam nas áreas que costumavam ficar mais expostas ao sol, como o rosto, ombros e braços, mas os pontos ainda estavam presentes em toda a sua pele. Kei sempre as admirou, mas, naquela hora e naquele local, ele desejou ter tempo o suficiente para poder beijar cada uma delas, do rosto até os pés, incluindo as que adornavam mesmo os locais mais íntimos e escondidos, dar nomes de estrelas para todas elas.

Tadashi era um universo a ser explorado, algo que apenas Kei poderia observar e catalogar. Por muitos anos ele admirou-o secretamente, mas agora, ele podia mostrar-lhe como sempre o adorou e como sempre quis tocar e amar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Para Kei, cada gemido tímido que ele conseguia fazer Tadashi soltar era uma vitória, assim como o contrário também se aplicava ao outro rapaz.

Cada segundo que eles gastaram, naquela primeira e também última vez, foi seguido de sorrisos e suspiros apaixonados aliados à paixão e curiosidade juvenil, à necessidade da descoberta da mesma maneira que as flores precisavam desabrochar na primavera.

Eles seguraram as mãos e se chamaram pelos primeiros nomes um do outro enquanto se olhavam nos olhos no chão daquele armário quente e escuro.

Quando saíram de lá, arrumados da melhor maneira que podiam, Kei pegou algumas flores de cerejeira e as arranjou no cabelo de Tadashi, para então se ajoelhar e beijar sua mão como se estivesse diante de um príncipe encantado.

Anos mais tarde, quando eles enfim se formaram após a faculdade e se mudaram para o primeiro apartamento que iriam dividir juntos, Tadashi fez o mesmo - a única diferença era de que já estava de noite, e eles estavam no meio da sala cheia de caixas com pertences que precisavam ser arrumados.

Os pássaros cantavam junto com eles enquanto os conteúdos das caixas eram organizados pela casa, e as flores e plantas que estavam nos vasos nas janelas foram as únicas testemunhas de todos os momentos da mudança, como as refeições de delivery comidas no chão— como se eles tivessem voltado a ser adolescentes -, as discussões bobas sobre onde ficaria cada pequeno objeto, a longa tarde que eles passaram planejando a logística dos livros na prateleira, e as noites em que eles se amaram, chamando os nomes um do outro até que ficassem completamente satisfeitos e dormissem agarrados.

As plantas também testemunharam os anos seguintes, a busca por trabalho, o amadurecer do casal com a mudança das estações. Eles podem ter passado por várias coisas, algumas muito boas e outras ruins, mas uma coisa era imutável apesar de tudo: o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Quando eles tiveram que deixar o apartamento para trás, após finalmente conseguir juntar dinheiro o bastante para comprar uma casa, a saudade bateu. Mesmo assim, o caminhão da mudança chegou junto com a primavera.

Eles já tinham mais de trinta anos juntos, mas cada dia era recheado de novos momentos e surpresas, e oportunidades para que eles mostrassem o que sentiam um pelo outro. O novo quarto - agora já não tão mais novo assim, depois do tempo que passaram juntos - era recheado de fotografias, livros e outras pequenas decorações, muitas delas sendo pequenos presentes comprados espontaneamente.

A cama já tinha lados definidos, e os travesseiros cheiravam aos seus respectivos shampoos. Na cozinha, algumas manchas de tentativas culinárias não queriam sair do balcão de jeito nenhum. Na sala, o gato que eles adotaram vivia dormindo no sofá, e os dois se revezavam para tirar o que era possível dos pelos que ficavam.

Todas as noites, eles dormiam juntos e, normalmente Kei era quem costumava acordar primeiro - e assim foi naquela manhã. Ele tateou pela mesa de cabeceira, achou seus óculos e se espreguiçou após colocá-los. Ao seu lado, Tadashi dormia profundamente, sem camisa, e ele aproveitou para passar as pontas dos dedos com carinho em seu cabelo e nas sardas em seu braço, achando adorável quando murmurou seu apelido em meio ao seu sono.

Kei se abaixou e beijou-lhe suavemente a bochecha, para então olhar para a janela, onde o céu estava pintado numa aquarela de rosa e azul e um casal de rolinhas já estavam cantando, como que dando bom dia para o casal.

Seu olhar se fixou nas árvores que estavam na rua, e então ele sorriu.

As cerejeiras estavam em flor.


End file.
